Demasiados años anhelándote
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Los celos son incontrolables. Demasiados años frenando el impulso de reclamar lo imposible. Blanca estaba al borde del precipicio, sólo hacía falta ese pequeño empujón llamado: Robin. Snow/Queen Mary Margaret/Regina


**Descargo:** Los personajes de Once upon time no me pertenecen, desde luego. Esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico.

 **Advertencia:** Mujeres amándose y bastante subido de tono. Sí queridos, sexo explícito con lenguaje obsceno. Cero incesto, ya que no llevan la misma sangre, aunque no dejan de ser madrastra/hijastra.

Si no te gusta la temática, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _Demasiados años anhelándote_

—No me gusta.

—Lo dijiste unas veinticinco mil veces. Ya te escuché—resopló Ruby, acercándole a la barra la tercer taza de café—. Hace una hora que estás ahí, con el trasero acalambrado y es lo único que repites. ¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez?, ¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos?—preguntó, colocando sus manos en la cintura—. Es increíble que sigas guardándome secretos, aunque para mí sea más claro que el agua.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—se alarmó Blanca, fijándose que aun eran las únicas en el local.

—No te gustará—aseguró, intentando que dejara el tema.

—Ah, no, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes claro como el agua?—recitó, utilizando sus mismas palabras.

—De acuerdo, pero no vale enojarse—advirtió, señalándola de frente—. Cada vez que se acerca a ti, tu excitación sube a límites insospechados. Siempre ha sido así, desde que te conocí, y como amigas, déjame decirte que estoy harta de tus negaciones mal disfrazadas. No entiendo cómo puedes ir por la vida negándolo, y te diré lo que no quieres admitir en voz alta…no te gusta Robin, simplemente porque se acuesta con ella y eso es lo que te tiene al borde de la esquizofrenia—arrojó todo lo que por años había estado por decirle, en más de una ocasión.

—¡Ruby!—exclamó horrorizada por tanta sinceridad—. ¿T..Tú sabías? ¡Por todos los cielos, no me puedes estar diciendo esto!—se removió inquieta en su sitio—. Tú…tú lo supiste siempre—habló más para asimilarlo en su cabeza, que para su amiga que sonreía aliviada de que por fin podrían hablar sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Qué?—exclamó, rodando los ojos cómicamente—. No tengo la culpa de oler lo que tú no puedes—se excusó—. Soy una loba, ¿qué esperabas?

—Que no anduvieras pendiente de mis secreciones personales, ¿por ejemplo?—chilló en voz baja, roja como un tomate.

—Sí, ya, como si eso fuera posible—dijo alzando sus cejas—. Entonces, ¿qué harás?

—Por ahora seguir quejándome—soltó, apoyando sus codos en la barra para sostenerse la cabeza.

—Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Eso quiere decir que tendré que soportarte lo que resta de la mañana—se quejó, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a cortar en porciones las tartas recién hechas. Los clientes no demorarían en llegar y aun faltaba trabajo por hacer.

La puerta de la Abuelita sonó y unas caras conocidas ingresaron como de costumbre, cuando el reloj advertía la llegada del medio día:

—Cambia esa cara ahora mismo—advirtió, volviendo sobre sus pasos para acercándose a ella y susurrarle en el oído—. Después del almuerzo ve hablar con esa mujer, te lo suplicó… ¡Ya ni tú te aguantas!

—Gracias, ahora sé que no necesito enemigos, te tengo a ti para torturarme—bufó Blanca, incorporándose en la butaca en el momento que su familia se acercaba para saludarla.

* * *

 _Malditos pies. ¿Desde cuándo tenían vida propia? Era todo culpa de Ruby, si no hubiera tenido esa incomoda conversación, ¿por qué había seguido su estúpido consejo?_ , se reprendió mentalmente.

Pero en algo su amiga tenía razón, tal vez si se lo decía en la cara podría conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas _. ¿Hacía cuanto que no dormía una noche completa?_

Blanca sabía perfectamente desde cuando su insomnio no paraba de perseguirla… _lo detesto_ , escupió en su mente, frunciendo la nariz al recordar al culpable de su estado…

Bajó las escaleras y sin saludar siquiera, se posicionó en el medio del reducido espacio de piedra.

—No me gusta Robin—soltó, observando su espalda, ya que aun no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Menos mal, si no tendrías un conflicto con David—se burló Regina, sin alterarse, y terminando de organizar sus hierbas.

—¡No me gusta!—volvió a repetir.

—Sí, ya te he escuchado—dijo, dándose la vuelta con su ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿sucedió algo?—preguntó, precavida, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.

—No me gusta para ti—aclaró.

—¿No te gusta para mí?, ¿de qué estás hablando?—quiso saber, girándose por completo para enfrentarla.

—Lo que has escuchado—reafirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu capacidad de egoísmo es asombroso—exclamó, sin podérselo creer—. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo, intento cada día convertirme en la persona que Henry anhela y tú así, ¿me sigues negando mi final feliz?

—Yo no te niego nada—contradijo con el rostro endurecido.

—¿Acaso…tú?—frunció su frente—. No, no puede ser—negó, al borde de perder los estribos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás celosa de mí?—preguntó, comenzando a tener un ataque de histeria.

Era el colmo de los colmos. ¿Cuándo dejaría de arruinarle la vida? Había sido una idiota, pensaba que por fin las aguas se habían calmado, pero por supuesto, era Blancanieves…nunca dejaría de perseguirla, y ahora la realidad le estaba pegando una bofetada.

—¿De ti?—chilló, exasperada—. ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Regina ladeó la cabeza interrogante. Estaba confundida, se había perdido en el inicio de la conversación, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando, entonces?...A no ser qué..

—¿De Robin?—se corrigió, con sus ojos como platos—. ¿Tú estás celosa de Robin?—formuló sosteniendo la respiración en sus pulmones. No, no podía ser posible o, ¿sí?

—Estás hablando tonterías—descartó, pero comenzando a sudar frío.

Su postura había cambiado y ahora Blanca, sólo podía estrujarse las manos para liberar parte de los nervios que la recorrían entera. La verdad era que no se había planteado llegar tan lejos, su locura la había arrastrado hasta esa cripta y ahora Regina le exigiría una explicación, y con todo el derecho _…_

 _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Tendría que haberse aguantado, ¿Cómo había terminado cediendo a lo que hasta ese momento había resguardado de una forma intachable?_ , se recriminó, mordiéndose la parte interna de su mejilla.

—¡Contéstame!—exigió, casi gritando.

—Mejor me voy. No vine para discutir contigo—dijo con todas las intenciones de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieran.

Había sido una mala idea…una muy mala idea. Nunca tendría que haber escuchado a Ruby, sus consejos estaban a punto de arrastrarla a la absoluta ruina.

—¡De ninguna manera!—negó haciendo un giro de muñeca para trancar la pesada puerta de entrada—. Tú no te irás de aquí hasta que no me contestes unas cuantas preguntas—aseguró, caminando hacia ella hasta arrinconarla en la pared más cercana, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. ¿A qué has venido si no ha sido para recriminarme descaradamente? ¡Dime, Blanca! ¿Por qué irrumpiste en mi cripta?

—Yo…yo, no lo sé—tartamudeó, pegándose a la pared para mantener el mínimo de distancia—. Perdóname, no debí venir. Olvídate de lo que he dicho—se arrepintió al ver como la había acorralado, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos.

Debía salir de ahí, no podía permitirse que su juicio la abandonara. Cerró los ojos por un momento y su perfume llegó como una oleada abrazadora _…¿acaso el padre de Regina había sido un árbol de manzanas?, ¿Por qué le daba la sensación que toda ella sabía cómo esa dulce fruta?...sí, definitivamente ya estaba desvariando_ , se dijo abriendo los parpados de golpe para concentrarse en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

—No, no, no, tarde para dar marcha atrás—negó, sin retroceder—. ¿Por qué estás aterrada? ¡No lo entiendo! Sabes que no te haré nada—dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Por favor, déjame ir, Regina!—suplicó, sostenido la respiración.

—Te casaste, tuviste una hija con él…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—soltó, atreviéndose a plasmar con palabras el supuesto secreto que Blanca pretendía ocultarle.

—¡Por los dioses, Regina!—casi gritó por la frustración, reaccionando de golpe—. Me perseguiste hasta el cansancio, tratase de asesinarme más veces de las que logro recordar…¿Cómo iba a decirte algo como esto? ¡Explícamelo!—pidió ya sollozando—. ¡Eras mi madrastra…mi jodida madrastra!—explotó.

—Entonces…es cierto—dijo sintiendo como su cerebro giraba de una manera vertiginosa—. ¿Viniste a reclamar algo que nunca te ha pertenecido?

—Eso es muy cruel—se encogió, desviando su vista.

—¿Te parece muy cruel? A mí lo que me parece cruel es habérmelo ocultado.—rechinó, apretando los dientes.

—¿T…tú te lo imaginabas?—se animó a preguntar con un hilo de voz, observándola por un instante a través de sus ojos vidriosos.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Desde luego que sí—admitió—. Siempre me subestimaste—negó, defraudada.

—¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?—musitó, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Yo, hablar contigo? ¿Perdona?—gruñó, intensificando su mirada con un gesto de pura y absoluta impotencia.

Regina estaba furiosa. Era increíble, completamente increíble. Todas y cada una de sus malditas pesadillas se estaban materializando como una maldición—. ¿Desde cuándo?—quiso saber con impaciencia, manteniendo su postura.

—Desde que comprendí y tuve edad para asimilarlo—confesó, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

—Desde tu adolescencia—recitó, sin poder creer que esta conversación estuviera sucediendo—. ¡Maldita seas, Blanca!

—Déjame ir—rogó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la angustia subiendo por su pecho como una tormenta de emociones que no paraba de recordarle como había comenzado su desdicha.

Regina, suspiró con lentitud. Debía calmar sus nervios. Podía sentir su magia viajando por cada una de sus extremidades. Tenía que controlarse si no quería ver estallar su cripta en mil pedazos. Quería verla de rodillas y suplicándole perdón…eso era lo que deseaba. Todos estos años sufriendo por ella, pensando que esas pequeñas señales eran producto de su imaginación, para descubrir después de más de treinta años que su instinto no le había fallado. Siempre había estado en lo cierto, y su destino se le había negado en el momento que la muy desgraciada había dado el sí, para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a…quería gritarle en la cara y recriminarle por cada lágrima y desvelo, pero…

Era una nueva Regina, aunque eso no significaba que no se podía poner en el papel de Reina malvada por un par de horas, se dijo convencida.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿te has masturbado pensando en mí?—susurró, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared. La haría suplicar por todos estos años de tortura. Lo pagaría y lo llevaría a cabo sin contemplaciones—. ¿Te has tocado imaginando mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo?—preguntó, rosando los labios en su oído

—No contestaré a eso—contestó entre cortado, sintiendo como sus sentidos reaccionaba sin su consentimiento. Sus lágrimas aun recorrían sus mejillas y no pudo entender como de la angustia, su cuerpo había cambiado tan rápidamente a una dolorosa punzada en la parte baja de su vientre.

—¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que ha venido a increparme?—murmuró, a un palmo de su rostro—. No sé si te das cuenta, pero estás en clara desventaja…no lo sé, yo podría escandalizarme por tus insinuaciones y hablarlo con…tal vez Emma. Es solo un ejemplo—sonrió de lado al ver como sus palabras causaban el efecto que estaba buscando.

Necesitaba respuestas y si tenía que amenazarla para conseguirlas, lo haría.

—No serías capaz…—musitó paralizada con la posibilidad de que alguien más se enterara de su sucio y oscuro secreto.

—¡Pruébame!—desafió, dejándole en claro que tendría que seguir sus reglas.

—Está bien, de acuerdo…sí, lo he hecho—admitió, roja por la vergüenza.

—¿Cuándo tu marido duerme?—interrogó, sin pausa.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuando él te hace el amor, cierras los ojos, aferrándote a su espala pensando que soy yo la que está sobre ti?—habló lento y acentuando cada palabra.

—Sí, sí, ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar?—dijo desbordada.

—Quiero que admitas cada retorcido pensamiento…—siguió, ignorando sus lamentos—. ¿Y te lo imaginabas duro y salvaje o suave y delicado?

—D…duro y salvaje—confesó, olvidándose de su propia dignidad.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo!—asintió, golpeando su tacón en el frio piso de piedra, cambiando su atuendo en un pestañar—. ¿Así está mejor?, ¿Así era como me deseabas?—preguntó, permitiendo que la reina malvada volviera en todo su esplendor, solo para satisfacer sus sucias fantasías.

—S…sí—logró decir, sin poder desviar sus ojos del vestido exquisitamente entallado, color azul eléctrico —. ¿Por qué haces esto, Regina?—lloriqueó, calmando su respiración, viendo como su pecho rozaba con el aterciopelado atuendo—. Ya sabes lo que me pasa…¿por qué me estás lanzando a un precipicio si tú no…?

—¿Si yo no, qué?—pinchó, implacable—. Tú supones, supones y no dejas de suponer. Te mueres por preguntarme… ¡Hazlo! Sácate la duda de una maldita vez—impulsó, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro para acariciar con uno de sus dedos los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Alguna vez me deseaste como yo a ti?—se animó a preguntar por fin, con sus rodillas a punto de fallarles. Y sí, si no fuera porque estaba fuertemente apresada contra la pared, estaba segura que hubiera caído cuando la vio acercarse, mojando sus labios para apenas rozarlos con los suyos.

—Sí, lo hice y ahora es en lo único que puedo razonar—admitió arrastrando las palabras, notando como su pecho, presionado al suyo, subía y bajaba, enloquecido—. ¿Él te hace gemir, sin ni siquiera haberte besado?, ¿te hace vibrar con una simple respuesta, como yo lo acabo de hacer?—formuló, sosteniendo su nuca y sin separarse de su boca.

—No…no, lo hace—gimió más fuerte al sentir la punta de su lengua tocar la suya.

—¿Dime qué quieres que haga?—preguntó tragándose sus quejidos, dándole la opción de escapar de sus brazos—. ¿Quieres que te deje marchar?, ¿quieres que me aparte de ti?

—No, no quiero irme—contestó, atreviéndose a tomarla suavemente de la cintura. Quería besarla y quería hacerlo ya.

—¿Entonces?—incitó, levantando una de sus cejas, con gesto sugerente.

—Hazme tuya—rogó—. Y bésame, por favor—pidió, derrotada ante tanta seducción manipuladora.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—habló, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo una curva perfecta dentro de su boca—. ¿Qué te tome aquí, de pie?

—Síi..—ahogó su repuesta, aferrándose a su cadera con firmeza para intensificar el contacto.

Regina desabotonó el pantalón que llevaba puesto y bajándolo solo un poco, introdujo su mano hasta llegar a su centro, sin más preámbulos.

—Ahhh—jadeó sin control al sentirla explorar su parte más intima.

—¿Así te ponías cada vez que me imaginabas sobre ti? —le dijo, notando como sus dedos resbalaban ante tanta humedad— . Dime que solo te mojas de esta manera por mí—pidió, haciendo suaves círculos en su entrada, nublando sus sentidos.

—Solo por ti, Ahhh…por favor—imploró, levantando una de sus piernas para que el acceso fuese más directo.

Regina la sostuvo, colocándola sobre su cintura y pegándose a ella, presionando completamente su espalda contra la pared, asaltó su boca en un beso cargado de necesidad y dominio.

—Tu odiada y perversa madrastra a punto de tomarte—se relamió, rompiendo el desesperado beso para observar el momento preciso cuando con dos dedos llenó su deseo, de un solo movimiento.

—Ahhhhhh—exhaló, sosteniéndose de sus hombros y apoyando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

—¡Eso es, buena chica!—animó, marcando el ritmo en cada embestida, y sujetándola de la cintura para tener un mejor agarre—Suplícame y cuéntame cuanto me necesitabas, cuanto anhelabas sentirme dentro tuyo—siguió empujando, introduciendo un tercer dedo.

—Demasiado…lo deseaba demasiado—habló entre cortado, acoplando sus movimientos , perdiendo todo rastro de pudor.

Los jadeos desenfrenados se hicieron eco en cada rincón de la cripta y si no fuera porque estaban lo suficientemente alejadas del pueblo, cada habitante de Storybrooke se hubiera enterado del inesperado encuentro.

—Ya..Ya..—avisó, capturando sus labios y friccionando con urgencia, al notar que no soportaría mucho tiempo más.

—¡Eres mía, Blanca!—remarcó intensificando y acelerando sus movimientos—. ¡Mía!—repitió, gimiendo con ella, sintiendo como su interior se contraía por el inminente orgasmo.

Y sentirla susurrando en su oído, mientras no paraba de arremeter con vehemencia, fue todo lo que su cuerpo había estado esperando. Blanca arqueó su espalda, sujetándose a ella como si se le fuera la vida y con un último y desesperado gemido, el clímax la recorrió completa, haciendo que su vientre se agitara por los agudos espasmos.

—Eso fue..Eso fue..—dijo con la boca reseca, sin poder terminar la frase.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido igual, y era la confirmación que con tanto empeño se había negado….La amaba con locura.

—Eres hermosa—dijo Regina, permitiéndose decirlo en voz alta, saboreando sus carnosos labios a la vez que con suavidad retiraba los dedos de su interior.

Blanca sonrió, acomodando su cabello. Quería decírselo, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en una cobarde? No era tan difícil, dos palabras simples y cortas…te amo. Pero su miedo al rechazo la mantuvo en silencio, expresando con su mirada, todo lo que no se animaba a decir con palabras.

—Regina, yo..

—¡Shhh!—cortó, colocando un dedo en su boca—. Esto aun no termina…¡Arrodíllate!—ordenó, separándose de ella y dando un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio—. Siempre has sido muy buena en oratoria,—sonrió de lado, sin perder detalle de sus gestos. La había tomado por sorpresa y se notaba en su bonita cara de susto—quiero que me demuestres que eres capaz de lograr con esa preciosa y rosada boca tuya.

Blanca se acuclilló despacio sin romper el contacto visual y como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, levantó el largo vestido, sujetándolo sobre su cadera. Sintió vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo al comprobar que no llevaba ropa intima, _debía haberlo supuesto_ , pensó mordiéndose el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de abalanzarse como posesa. ¿Cómo su libido se había disparado tan rápidamente? Con toda fuerza de voluntad, aguardó un segundo, esperando la aprobación y cuando sintió los dedos de Regina atrapando sus cabellos para empujar su cabeza, se dejó llevar hacia lo que jamás imaginó que llegaría a su vida.

—C…con ese cabello corto, p..areces un muchacho—gimió, abriendo un poco las piernas para que tuviera más acceso.

—¿Te excita pensar que soy un muchacho?—habló entre sus pliegues ensopados, arrancándole un gemido gutural.

—Ahhh. Nooo, lo que me excita es ver a mi rebelde e indomable hijastra hundida entre mis piernas—jadeó al sentir como Blanca succionaba con fuerza, acorralado su clítoris entre sus labios, sin apartar sus hermosos ojos verdes de los suyos.

El orgasmo no demoró en llegar. Con ambas manos se sostuvo de la pared para no caer rendida y mientras que Blanca la sostenía fuertemente para que sus rodillas no cedieran, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse.

—Te has derretido con mis atenciones—dijo satisfecha con su trabajo y orgullosa de sí misma.

—Te lo dije antes,—habló, recuperando el aliento— confiaba en que eras una muy buena oradora—aceptó, complacida y saciada, observando su bello y sudado rostro aun de rodillas, frente a ella.

—Tengo miedo de decírtelo, no soportaría tu rechazo, no después de esto—confesó, después de unos segundos de silencio, mordiéndose el labio—. Te amo, Regina, y si tú no sientes lo mismo…

—Sabes que sí,—confirmó, acariciando su mejilla, provocando la más radiante de las sonrisas— pero te lo aclaro para que no tengas dudas..nunca fui y no seré amante de nadie, y hasta que no soluciones ese gran conflicto que tienes ahí dentro,—dijo, inclinándose un poco para tocar con la palma de la mano su pecho—tendrás que soportar que Robin siga visitándome—sonrió de lado y con malicia.

No quería hacerla sufrir, pero ya era hora que abriera los ojos.

No volvería a convertirse en la reina malvada, pero sí usaría todas las cartas a su disposición. Vestirse como antaño y amenazar un poco, no era volver a los viejos hábitos. No si con ello conseguía lo que tendría que haber sucedido.

—¡Regina! ¡Mamá!—gritó Emma, abriendo la puerta de la cripta.

—¿Cómo demonios logró abrirla si la habías sellado?—chilló, petrificada.

—Era mentira, no la cerré con seguro—dijo, arrugando la nariz—. ¡Ups!

—Si serás…—magulló a punto de ahorcarla.

Blanca se levantó como resorte y limpiando su boca con la manga de su suéter, se acomodó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo con el corazón tamborileándole en los oídos.

Regina se alejó con velocidad de la pared, alisando su vestido y con la compostura de una verdadera reina, asintió como saludo cuando vio a Emma aparecer, descendiendo por las escaleras.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó dirigiéndose a su madre al notar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—Eh, sí, estaba ayudando a Regina a seleccionar los vestidos que debería conservar—dijo a toda carrera, observando como la morena la miraba con gesto de no poder creer la estupidez que se le había ocurrido decir.

Siempre había sido pésima mintiendo y bajo presión, su cerebro parecía desconectarse.

—Sí, ya—habló Emma, frunciendo el ceño, presenciado como Regina agitaba suavemente sus muñecas para volver a lucir su característico atuendo de traje y pantalón.

 _Su madre estaba mintiendo, eso era claro. Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares era : ¿por qué?_

—Debo irme—dijo Blanca, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿Ya?, pensé que te quedarías para ayudar a organizar el evento de mañana.

—Sí, quédate, Blanca—teatró, aprovechando que Emma se encontraba de lado y no la veía, para mojar sus labios seductoramente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—N..no,—tartamudeó, obligándose a despegar sus ojos de ella— de verdad, tengo un par de cosas pendientes en el apartamento—se excusó, ansiosa por salir y rellenar sus pulmones de aire fresco.

—Está bien, como quieras—aceptó Emma.

—Salúdame a David de mi parte—ironizó, antes de que desapareciera—. Y si ves a Robin en el camino, dile donde me encuentro—dijo con su mejor cara de perro apaleado.

—Si te toca un solo cabello, Regina…te juro que…—amenazó callándose, al recordar la presencia de su hija, y atragantándose con su propia saliva.

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá?—inquirió—. ¿Acaso estás en peligro?—preguntó, girando su vista hacia la morena, la cual sonreía de una extraña y siniestra manera.

—Descuida, tu madre está paranoica con la idea de que Zelena pueda llegar a atentar contra mí, ¿no es así, Blanca?—habló rápidamente para desviar el pequeño desliz.

 _Definitivamente, iba a resultar divertido verla lidiar con esos celos incontrolables_ , sonrió mentalmente. _Lucia adorable con el ceño fruncido, sin poder frenar el impulso de marcar su territorio_ , pensó.

—Sí, me preocupa su seguridad, eso es todo—siseó, apretando los dientes, haciendo que su mandíbula se tensara visiblemente, después de calmar su repentino ataque de tos.

 _¿No estaban hablando de Robin?_ , pensó Emma, observándolas a amabas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro. Su madre y Regina le estaban ocultando algo, pero tratándose de ellas dos, lo más seguro era que hubieran discutido por el pasado y sus viejo rencores… _sí, eso era lo más sensato_ , se dijo no muy convencida de su propia conclusión.

Blanca salió de la cripta hecha una furia, conteniendo sus ganas de azotar la puerta.

 _¿Cómo el día más feliz de toda su existencia se había convertido en una completa y absoluta pesadilla? Por supuesto que no iba a pedirle que fuera su amante, ¿cómo se le ocurría?, pero…¿qué iba hacer a partir de ahora?_

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y con un sonoro suspiro, se detuvo abruptamente, sin lograr liberar la tensión.

Giró su vista para volver a ver la entrada de la cripta, y con la sangre fluyéndole de manera escandalosa, tomó una decisión:

No iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara ni siquiera para susurrarle en su presencia. Y pobre de aquel que osara a rozarla siquiera…no por nada había sido la mejor arquera de su reino. Pero para reclamarla como suya ,sabía que primero debía solucionar su vida formada….no iba a ser fácil, pero hoy su camino se había despejado dejando que un pequeño rayo de luz iluminara la tierra húmeda y ondulada, y no cometería el mismo error que antaño, no la dejaría escapar por su falta de coraje…no lo haría, no esta vez.

* * *

 **Alphania Hodel**

 **Fin?**

* * *

Amo esta pareja, ¿qué puedo decir? Blanca me resulta completamente adorable y Regina, con su pasado tormentoso y repleto de obstáculos, se me hace perfecta para ella y su tan ansiada redención.

Comentes, comenten y comenten. Digan que les ha parecido, recomendaciones, halagos, no halagos jaja, lo que quieran.

Abrazos y como siempre, gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
